The true meaning to beloved
by moonsmile931
Summary: Step into a story where a blonde boy who has been abuse by his mother all his life.Finally learns what its truly to beloved and needed.*on hold*
1. chapter 1

**Just to let you guys know this story was updated on the 10/13. Please review and tell me if is at least better or worse than last time. That way I can continue Fixing on working on what I'm doing wrong with my typo and other stuff?**

**Warning: I know is suppose to be 2 chapter but I'm going to cut it into one chapter. And a lot of OCC. And maybe some blood and cursing**

**i hope you like storie! xD**

**dod't owned ff7**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day the skies was clear with no sign of any rain clouds by. This was an unusual day on a village called Nibelhiem. is not like every day you could clearly see the sky from where the village was locate. Even though it was pretty unusual for the people in the village. They were still working and doing their normal things as they do every day. Some of them clean their front entrance of their small buildings. Others where decorating them with flowers and other stuff to try and bright them along with the snow and even though it was summer they still had snow in their village in this type of season. This year the people of Nibelhiem where expecting a lot of tutorist visiting their town this year and everyone was already preparing for the upcoming event.<p>

Almost passing through all the small buildings and houses a boy with spiky blond hair with blue sky eyes runs happily to his work. Everyone knew who he was. Even though for a boy of his age normally would have been in school studying at that time he did the opposite around. He would spend most of his days working and helping some of the workers in order to get some money and even though nobody knew why a boy at his age would had spent his time like that. They just simply gave it no mind and brush it of like everything that was always overlooked in this village.

Anyway he was exciting about the fact that people were going to visit his home town a lot this year because that meant that he could show them all the wonderful places that he only knew about this place and also another reason that he had was that he needed to bring money for his mother. Who apparently wasn't working at the mean time right now. Apparently she got fired because she was always mean to the costumers and she always was late for work. Her boss tried to have patience with her because of her situation of being an only parent and gave her a second chance. But apparently she didn't get the drift of the situation and continue with her usual behavior like before which was the reason that she found herself without a job again and that left the boy to take care of the house and food financials until she got a job again. But even if that sounded unfair to some people he was ok with it. He loved to help his mother she was the one that raise him and took care of him. She had sacrificed so many things for him that at least all that he can do was to help her in anything that he could.

So he kept on going running and got closer to his destination. He always makes sure to at least say hello to every person that he could see on his way there. The blonde boy was well know through the village as the sweet blonde kid. No matter what some kids did to him. He was always smiling and laughing in the end.

Finally when the blond boy reached his destination he open the door of the building and step in.

"Good Morning ." The boy said with a bright smile while walking to where his current boss was standing at.

"Well Good Morning to you Cloud my boy. What brings you here today?" asked he had black hair and brown eyes.

"I was wondering if you might have any job for me this week. I really would be grateful if you did and because I kind of need the money right now" Cloud said while scratching the back of his head.

"Let me guess your mother got fired again." asks. (the boy knobs). cross his hands on to his chest and gives Cloud a serious look before he began to speak." Is it not the 14 time already.? Seriously what is that woman thinking to let his 6 year old son work and being the one to bring the money into their house." said while he signed

Cloud looked at with determinate eyes." Please my mother doesn't have nothing to do with this I just loved on doing the best that I can do and nothing else and also to show to the people that come into this village the wonderful things that it has to give. Please that's all there is to it. I can assured you that my mother didn't make me do this. I came here on my free will. Please let me help out with something." Cloud said while looking at with puppy eyes.

'Damn he's looking at me with does eyes again! Damn it I can't say no to those damn eyes' thought while putting out a piece of paper and handed it to Cloud." Tomorrow there's a couple arriving to town and they requested someone to show them the popular spots that are in this village and I couldn't help put to think that you are the appropriated person for this job so what dacha say Cloud?" said while smiling at him.

Cloud looked from the paper to before his smile grew bigger "You got the right boy for the job indeed than you for everything .'' Cloud said while giving a hug before he turn back and ran out of there looking forward for his job tomorrow.

looked at Cloud while he opens the front door and left the building. When he made sure that Cloud wasn't near sight he put a face that looked like sympathy for the poor boy. 'Poor boy at such young age and he's already entering the world of the adults. He should be at school right now for Gaia's sake and still the poor boy sacrifices his childhood in order to help his ungrateful mother. Worst of all the only gratitude he gets is being hated by his owned mother. Poor boy I wonder how he can keep that smile in his face sometimes." though while looking at some of his document that he had on his desk. Not really paying attention on what he was doing and fills his head with thoughts of Cloud.

Meanwhile the snow had melted a little and Cloud found himself sitting nearby a rock while he look at the piece of paper that had gave him earlier. 'I can't wait until tomorrow comes I'm so excited until tomorrow comes. Ok where should I take them first…'the boy tried to think of some places that he could take them around the village put he couldn't come up with anything in mind. He tried to think of something again but he just got impatient and gave up on his thinking."AH! I'm so excited that I can't think of anything...Well I probably think of something tomorrow morning right?."The boy thought while he lay against the hard clod rock and drift himself into a deep sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It's had been hours since Cloud drifted himself into the land of dreams and now the sun was setting down. While the moon was shining up in the sky. Replacing the light from the sun and into the moon. Letting his body relax by the slow and peaceful wind. Cloud still sleeps peacefully against the big cold rock. He always likes to come to this place when he needed some peace and quiet. He sometimes would just lay there and watch as how the days slowly becomes into nights. It was the perfect place for him to run away from his problem and the things that he felt deep inside of him.

Still sleeping peacefully Cloud keeps on sleeping until there was a strong wind that blow into his face causing him to wake up from the land of dreams. He slowly got up and sat down against the rock while trying to shake out the sleepiness that felt his body. His face suddenly turned pale when he notice what time it was. "oh no, if don't get home with mom's money before she gets home she's going to punish me again. I better hurry back home before it's too late" he told himself while he quickly got up and rush his way home hoping that his mother wasn't home yet.

When he got into his home he quickly picked up the secret key that he hiding under a rock and opens the front door. He let out a sign of relieve when he notice that he got here before his mother did. Deciding that he was a little thirsty for all that running and thinking Cloud decided to go and fetch himself some water. He went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water but then he stop when he heard some spoke to him from the living room. "Your late you little brat!."Said a deep voice of a woman. Cloud turn toward the direction where the source of the voice come from to see none other than his owned mother. She had brown-hair and blue eyes but they looked a little red because of how much she drank herself out last night. Noticing that she wasn't receiving a response from Cloud. She got mad and threw the bottle of beer that was on one of her hands and hit Cloud in the head with it causing him to fall down into the floor with an open wound on his head. Despise that she didn't care so she took a step closer to him before she began to speak again. "How many times I had to tell you not to be late with my spending money brat." She said while taking some more steps closer to the bleeding blonde that was on the floor.

He could not respond back. He knew he did wrong and make his mother upset. He deserves this wound that was on his head. All he ever wanted was to see his mother happy and ok. If this meant that he always had to go through this then so beat it. As long as his mother was happy then he was happy.

Still sitting quietly on the floor her mother stares coldly at him while she spoke again. "Stand up! You brat it's time to teach you to never go against my rules." She said to him still not caring about the wound that was on his head. "hhhuuuggg." Cloud try to stand up put as quickly as he stand up on his two feet. He felt dizzy from how much blood he had lost so far. "Against the wall." His mother said and he did just that. While he did that his mother went and took a belt from the closet and stood up with it in front of the blonde. "Let this be the last time you dare to break up one of my rules because next time you do your going to get a beating of a life time DAAAMMMMNNN BRRRAAAAATTTT!." And with that said she started to hit the blonde boy with the belt. One hit after another. Each time he make a sound of pain she just hit him even harder.

He felt that he was going to past out from the pain. It was becoming even harder for him to breath. Taking each and every hit that his mother gave to him. 'Just a bit longer' Cloud told to himself while biting his own lip trying not to make another sound of pain so his mother wouldn't hit him harder.

It went like this for at least 30 minutes before the blonde woman got tired of beating him up with the belt. "Give me my money now!." She said with an angry voice. He slowly reached for his pocket and took 200 dollars for the work he did yesterday and today. He handed it to her and she quickly snatch it out of his hand with a loud "chh!". Then she quickly went into the front door and said. "Don't expect me to come back tonight or tomorrow. So you better not slack off." And with that she was gone.

Trying to keep his balance from all the pain that his body was going through right now. He close all the doors from down stairs and went upstairs to take a shower so he could clean all the new wound that where on his body. While the water was pouring through his body he kept repeating himself the same thing over and over again. "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry." He told himself while moving back and forward trying to hold on the tiers that were about to come out from his eyes.

When he was done with his shower. He went into his bedroom and search under his bed and took off a small aid equipment. When he was done treating all his wounds especially the one on his head. He got up into his bed. Hugging himself so he could feel some warn under the small cold planked. Even thought he told himself each time that this was how his mother expresses how much he loved him. He was starting to wonder why love hurt so much. Is he going to leave like this for the rest of his life. Spending cold nights without something to hug him and keep him warm over night. At this kind of time is when he felt the loneliest the most.

Still feeling his body ached all over. The blonde boy quickly drove himself into a deep sleep completely tired of what his body had to went through that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>so tell me was it good? Bad? Maybe? Well then just review at tell me if this is atleast good enough than last time ok.<strong>

**Please Review =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this update was a little late I don't usually keep track of time now these days. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

**Warning: bad grammar or bad spelling a little bit of a rape scene at the end so don't like it don't read it. This chapter may have a little M ON IT so pleace skip the last part if this you don't like over rating T things.( I just warned yah so please don't flame me)**

**I owned Nothing! =(**

* * *

><p>The next morning Cloud woke up feeling like he had been run over by a car. The wounds of his back were aching every time he touched them and he had this big bad headache that he felt that his head was going to explode. If it weren't for the fact that he had to wake up early for the job he had to do today he wouldn't had left the bed in the first place. But he knew that he had to do his job and bring some money into the house otherwise his mother would punish him worse than this. The last time he fail to bring enough money for his mom he remember that she had kicked him ,slap him, spit on him, and bit him up with a stick with pointing nails attach to them and after she was finish hitting him she locked him inside the closet with no food or water or anything to attend his wounds. He stayed down the basement for three days sitting alone in the cold floor while the wounds that he had slowly became infected.<p>

In fact the wounds were so infected that Cloud became very sick that his mother didn't have a choice but to take care of him and even though at that time while his mother was taking care of him Cloud like to believe that his mother really worried about him and that she loved him. That all the things that she did to him where to just make him strong so he wouldn't get hurt in the real world. But as much as he keep telling himself that deep inside of him he really knew that his mother wouldn't give a damn about him and that sadden him a lot. That's why he worked himself to his fullest hoping that one day he'll hear his mother say the three words that he had been waiting for her to say to him all his life. Cloud knew it was a big thing to wish but he hope that soon that wish would become a reality.

Making sure that he put on some long clothes to cover up all his bandages Cloud left the house walking to the direction where the inn suppose to be so he could meet with the people that he was going to give a tour around. It didn't took too much time for Cloud to walk from his house to the inn now he stood in front of the inn waiting for the people to come out. Looking around him he could see that the people where already getting ready to start their business even though this village was small that didn't stop the villagers to do what normal people from big cities do even if their business where slow every day. Taking a deep breath Cloud close his eyes while he felt the breeze of the cold air brushing against his spiky blonde hair. He always loved how morning always began in his village it always so silence and peaceful only the sound of the wind was heard in the air.. that is until the middle of the day when the children got out of school. Cloud knew that at his age he should be at school as well in fact he wish that someday he could go to school like the rest of the children but he knew that even that wish was impossible. He at least learn how to read a little with the help of but he didn't knew anything else. If you ask him what 2+2 was he wouldn't tell you because he just didn't knew and even though he should feel upset about he wasn't because as long as his mother was happy that's all that matter to him. His mother's happiness.

Hearing the front doors of the inn open made Cloud quickly open his eyes to look who it was. There were two a man and a woman. The men had black long spiky hair and purple azury eyes. The woman had brown hair that was tied up like a pony tail and brown eyes. She had this amazing smile on her face that made Cloud's heart filled with a bit of happiness somehow.

"So I guess you're supposed to be the person to guide us today?" The black spiky hair guy asked gaining Cloud's attention.

"I guess I'm. My names Cloud Strife but just called me Cloud." Cloud introduce himself making the black spiky hair guy grin in responds.

"Cloud huh? The name fits you pretty well spiky. I'm Zack Fair and this gorgeous girl standing next to me is my beautiful wife Aerith Gainsborough."Zack said grinning like a dog.

"Nice to you Cloud I hope that we didn't take any of your time by showing us around." Aerith ask sounding worry about been a bother to the blonde.

This action make Cloud smile a little the feeling of somebody worrying about him made him feel happy. The question sounded very nice to Cloud hears if only his mother could show that much of an emotion to him he would be the happiest kid in the world when it happened. Someday at least he hopes. "Is no problem at all I'm glad of being some help." Cloud responded while smiling cutely at Aerith.

'So cute!' Zack thought to himself. "So are just going to stand here or are we going to get this things started." Zack said while Cloud knob in agreement and monitory them to follow him.

It only took a few hours for Cloud to show Zack and Aerith around the village while he was at it he had a few conversations with Zack and Aerith. Zack was suppose to be a First Class Soldier from Shira he also talk about some stories about is mission to Cloud and even though some of what Zack had told him sounded difficult Cloud though that it would be interested to live a life like that once in a while. Aerith was a gardener she grow different kinds of flowers a long with some medical herbs that she used to make fresh medicine. She also told Cloud that we was studying on becoming a doctor because she like to help sick people and also because Zack was always came back home with scratches from training. Cloud was having such a great time with the two of them he felt safe and welcome. He even laugh a few times when Zack told him a joke or trip over the ice because he was running and didn't pay attention to where he step in. Cloud really was having a great time that when he finish showing them everything he felt disappointing that he wouldn't be talking anymore to them. So when Cloud lead them back to where the inn was he was surprise when Aerith spoke to him before he had time to leave.

"Would you like to come in with us Cloud? I know we been outside in the cold for hours now if you like I could make you some hot coco." Aerith asked while Zack jump from exictment making Aerith laugh by his sudden action.

"Yeah spiky come stay over with us for a while. I can guarantee you that Aerith's hot coco's are the best cococ's in the world."Zack said with a watery mouth.

Cloud stayed silence for a moment not sure what to say he felt so happy that at least he would get to hang out with Zack and Aerith for a few more hours. But even though he was happy about it he didn't want to impose in their time. But since they ask him Cloud couldn't possibly say no. taking a deep breath Cloud says the first thing that on his mind.

"What's a hot coco?" Cloud ask making Zack's jaw open while making a horror face. Zack walk to Cloud while grabbing his hands they walk inside the inn. "Now you totally had to come with us if you don't know what a hot coco is. You have no idea what you're missing spiky." Zack said while grinning down at Cloud.

When they got in into the small room Aerith went into the small kitchen to start to make the hot coco while Zack and Cloud stayed on the living room. Zack sat down on the couch that was in front of the T.V. while Cloud just stood there. Zack seeing that Cloud wasn't paying attention to him look into the direction to where Cloud was looking to see his Buster Sword laying against the wall. Zack grin a little he couldn't help put find the curiosity of Cloud as a cute side of him. He remember the first time when his mentor gave him the his beloved sword he almost fainted from excitement. The sword hold so many memories of his mentor Angel's dreams and honor as he always says. It was one of the wonderful gifts that Zack's have ever gotten from Angeal.

"That's a buster sword it was a gift from my mentor Angeal when I made it into first class soilder." Zack said startle ling Cloud when he sudden spoke. "Sorry I didn't meant to stare at it that long." Cloud said sounding like he was about to freak out. "It's ok spiky I used to stare at it for hours and hours before. Anyway come here and make yourself at home." Zack said while Cloud sat down on the couch next to him. He felt so embarrass that he was caught staring on Zack's sword put he couldn't help it this was the first time he had seen a sword like that closed in his life. He was just glad that Zack didn't got mad at him for staring at his sword.

"Ok boys the hot coco is ready." Aerith said bringing three cups in her hands. "Yay for hot coco." Zack got up from the couch excited and help Aerith with the cups before she drop them into the floor. "Here yah go spiky I think you're going to love it once you get the first taste."Zack said as he handed one of the cups in his hands to Cloud.

Cloud look down at the cup it looked like it could be coffee with milk and had some marshmallows floating in the middle. Cloud look at Zack and Aerith seen as the where already enjoining their drinks. Slowly but not fast Cloud brought the hot drink into his lips and drink a little of it. "Wow…" Cloud said feeling the sweet taste still on his mouth. "Taste good doesn't it. There no one in this whole world who could make the best hot coco than my beautiful wife Aerith." Zack praise causing Aerith face to go red as a tomato. "You're over exaggerating Zack I'm sure my coco is not that delicious as you make it sound." Aerith contradicted causing Zack to laugh and soon she laugh as well.

Cloud stayed silence the whole time watching how Zack manage to make Aerith blush more than a tomato he was surprise that she die from all of her embarrassment. It staid like that until they were finish with their drinks. They spent the next few hours playing puzzle games that Aerith had brought with her. It was kind of actually fun especially when Cloud manage to beat Zack on poker a few times. The look on his face was priceless it made Cloud laugh his guts out.

For the first time Cloud felt safe and loved just by talking to Zack and Aerith sent a feeling inside of him that he never had felt before. Is this how a family suppose to be? Or is this how is suppose to be when you're surrounded of the people that care about you. Was this how love suppose to feel like? Cloud felt so happy for the few hours that he had spent with Zack and Aerith. But when it came the time for him to leave as soon as he took a step out of the inn he felt as if something was ripped apart from him. He felt empty inside of him. He wanted to cry so much at that moment that he couldn't resisted the tears coming down from his blue baby eyes. He ran as fast as he could never stopping to see anyone until he got into his house.

Taking a step inside the his house Cloud was greeted by cold long silence. If only his mother could give him that feeling that he felt when he was with Zack and Aerith. To show him how much she loved him. To at least feel a hug of a mother when she hugs him back. To feel how a love from a mother really felt like. Cloud felt like his chest was starting to hurt. What the heck was happening to him? Why did his chest hurt so much that it was becoming hard for him to breath. For once he wanted to have that feeling to feel safe and love like he felt when he was with Zack and Aeirth.

Why? Why did he do so wrong in his life to live like this? All he wanted in his life was how it felt like to be loved. All he wanted was the loved of his mother. Walking to his room upstairs Cloud curls himself under the bed sheets and cries his eyes out until he finally fell asleep.

Cloud was too busy with his own thoughts since he came into the house that he didn't notice the shadow that following him from behind. The shadow waited for hours standing there watching Cloud in the bed until it was sure he fell asleep. Taking out a sharp metal object from his pocket it enter the room while taking each step carefully not wanting wake Cloud up. When it was close enough he took his left hand and quickly cover Cloud's mouth so he wouldn't scream while putting the knife around his neck.

"Now listen you little punk. You're mother ownes me some money from her last dept and she made it up to me by letting me fuck yah tonight. So for your own mothers good you better be good. "The man in the black mask said.

Cloud felt so scared right now. What the heck was happening and how did this men manage to get into his house? And what did he say about his mother.

Feeling a hand getting closer to his privet area Cloud was starting to freak out and trying to get output he wasn't able to break loose when the knife from his neck duck in deeper making blood flow into the surfers. "Shut up and stay still otherwise I'm going to cut your neck with this." He said angry. Feeling a hand grabbing his private area Cloud slowly started to cry. He felt like throwing up everything that he had on his stomach when the men started to kiss his neck. He felt scared what he was suppose to do. He couldn't get away from this man without getting a knife slice into his throat.

Hearing the sound of a belt unblocking Cloud sees that the men was taking his pants off and took out his things and put it in front of Cloud's face. "Take it and do it good or I'll kill you." The man said while Cloud looked away. Grabbing his hair the man force Cloud looked the other way making him take the whole things into his mouth.

Cloud didn't want this he felt scared and lonely. He wanted to go away from all this to a place where he could feel safe and loved. Like he felt when he was with Zack and Aerith… That's it he had to go to Zack and Aerith maybe they could help him with this guy. Put how will he escape this? and then suddenly Cloud got an idea. Biting down the thing that was on his mouth Cloud push away the men while he ran towards the window.

"OWWW YOU LITTLE SHIT HOW DARE YOU BITE ME ON MY BALLS! WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU!." The masked men scream at Cloud put he didn't care he had to get to Zack if he wanted to get away from this guy. Opening the Cloud step one leg outside when he felt a sharp pain on his right arm making him lose balance and fall from the window into the snow. Looking down the window the masked man curse at his luck and turn away from the window heading his way down the stairs.

Cloud quickly stood up with a hand over his right arm he didn't know what it was that was causing him so much pain on his arm but he knew that he could worry about that later. He had to get to Zack before the masked man manages to catch him again.

Running and running and he kept on running until he got into the inn. Cloud took a step inside and quickly headed his way to where Zack and Aerith's room was. Knocking loudly on their door Cloud stood there nervous afraid that someone might snick up on him and grab him. After a few minutes Cloud Knock more loudly when he saw that there was a shadow getting closer to where he was. Tiers where running down from his eyes as he kept on knocking the door. Cloud felt his vision getting blurry he felt light headed but he didn't wanted to faint right now. Not when there was someone that wanted to do stuff to him that he didn't feel good on doing.

A noise of something getting unlock got Cloud his hopes up when he saw Zack open the door and look at him with a shock expression. Cloud finally felt safe that Zack was with him that he slowly allow himself to be draw into the lands of dreams before he said. "Please help me." And fall into Zack's arms that catch him before he fell into the floor. Yeah he was safe and sound now that he was with Zack.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this I made you mad because of this. I know I'm cruel but I promise that the goods things are about to come soon.<strong>

Anyway please review!


	3. Let's keep him Please?

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Moonsmile931 doesn't make herself responsible for anything wrong that may be on this chapter.**

**I hope you like it =D**

* * *

><p><strong> Zack's P.O.V <strong>

I was already falling into the lands of dreams, when I suddenly woke up by someone knocking the front of our dorm room really loud. I slowly sit up from the bed and look over to where Aerith was to see that she was already awake with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry about it sweet heart, I got this you just get back to sleep while I check out who it is ok?" I said trying to calm her down a little and it seem to have work, when she laid right back sleep knowing that she would be safe. I smile a little about that. She just looks so cute when she's a sleep always reminded me the reason why I'm in love with her every time I saw that face.

Hearing that the knocking was becoming more louder by the second. I stood up and headed my way into the living room. Taking a last look at my little Aerith I headed into the front door and unlock the door locks to open the door. _'Who the heck can be awake on 3:00 in the morning banging out into people houses?_' I thought as I open the front door and I was in shock to see a familiar blond standing in front of me looking like dead was chasing him itself. _'What the heck happen to him?_' I thought as I notice his bleeding arm. Just as I was about to ask him who the hell could have done this to him when suddenly his body falls down almost hitting the floor but I manage to catch him in time before the boy had made an impact with the floor.

Wrapping my arms security around Cloud as I remember of the time he spend with me and Aerith. I walk back inside the dorm and lay Cloud into one of the couches carefully not to lay him on his injure arm.

"OMG what happened to him?" I turn around to see Aerith standing there looking quite shock. "I don't know I just open the door and he was standing up like this before he pass out." I responded while Aerith quickly headed into the bathroom and came back with some medical supplies that she decided to bring with her just in case. "Zack can you please bring me a bucket of hot water? I need to clean his wound before it becomes infected." I nodded and quickly head my way into the small kitchen and gather some other stuff I thought that she might before I heard Aerith release a horrifying squeak. Quickly headed my way back to see what just happened. My owned grow in shock by the site in front of me.

There was Cloud lying on the sofa with a lot of terrifying scars around his body some of them look old and others look like have been cause recently. Who could have caused such scars into the sweet blond? Getting some air back into my lungs not releasing when I had stop breathing, I walk up to Aerith and slowly bringing her into a hug while she left soft tears round down from her beautiful green eyes. "Who could have caused such a thing to a poor boy?" Aerith ask while she tries holding back a sob that was threatening to come out. "I don't know put whoever was the one to cause this scars to him are going to pay for it, I can guarantee you that." I responded while trying to hold down my own tiers.

** Cloud****'s**** P.****O.V**

Slowly waking up by the sudden smell of something cooking made my stomach growl from hunger. When was the last time I eat something that wasn't chips or hot chocao? Well I didn't remember or didn't care enough about it at the moment.

I slowly sat up to notice that I wasn't in my bed like always woke up every morning, it appear that I was lying on a couch. Wondering how I end up in this place I look around the place around me and suddenly have a feeling that this place looks familiar for some weird reason.

I start to think about the event from yesterday, I got up early in the morning, meet with the people that I was supposed to guide Zack and Aerith if I did remember right, spend most the day with them until it was late and went back home and take a shower then go to bed. i felt that I was forgetting something that has happened yesterday, and then it suddenly hit me.

The man putting the knife against mine neck, saying his mom sold him out, trying to run away. The suddenly feeling sunk down against his tinny heart. 'He said that my mom sold me out.' Didn't she want to be with him? How could she allow that men to come to him and do those things to him. 'What have I done so wrong to deserve your hatred?' I though as tiers of misery started to fall down from my eyes, what have I done so wrong to deserve this? Does everyone hate me that much? Am I supposed to spent the rest of my life likes this?

My heart sunk down sobbing more loudly each time. Is it so wrong for me wanting be surrounded by people that love me? 'Yes it appears so.'

Then suddenly I felt strong arms wrapping around me like two white wings of an angel. I look up to see violet eyes staring back at me. "Is ok Spiky you can let it out now, you're not alone anymore." Zack said smiling softly as he put me back into a warming hug no longer I have been able to fight it and started to cry my eyes out like I never have cry before. I felt lonely and just wanted die and nothing more.

But that feeling was starting to go away as Zack whisper words of comfort like none one as ever done for me before. 'Is this how it feels to be loved? Because if it is I wish I could have it for the rest of my life.' I thought as I lay down against Zack Slowly closing my eyes and falling into a deep warm sleep.

** Normal P.O.V**

Hearing that the cries have calm down Zack looks down into the sleeping figure that was lying against him, He couldn't help but let a small smile break into his lips when he took a look at Cloud's angelical face. 'I can't really see why anyone wanted to hurt that sweet face.' Zack thought as he brush his hand against the small blonde spikes from the boys head.

Hearing the front door open Zack look up to see Aerith walking into the Living room. "How is he?" she ask looking down into the sleeping blonde.

"Bad I don't know what happened put whatever it was must have been I huge shock for him to cry himself to sleep." Zack said while looking down at the blonde.

"I talk to a name Julian Lockheart he told me that Cloud's mom abuses him and makes him work instead of going to school like the rest of the children, He said that the townspeople have try everything can to help him but… he seem to always refuse to leave his mother's side." Aerith said trying to hold her anger down put you could still hear it in her voice that she was really pissed off.

"I can't believe that such people exist." The black hair man said as he continue to brush his hand against the blonde hair.

"Let's keep him." Aerith said out of none where. "Excuse me?" Zack ask not understanding what she was saying.

"Let's adopt him." She said while Zack look like his eyes could poop out from his head. "Are you crazy Aerith He already has a mother that has his custody and if we take him just like that that would be call kidnapping even if he's being abuse."

"Come on Zack you know that we have try a lot of times to have a child and haven't work, you always say you wanted a boy anyway so there you have it and about the custody thing we can ask Tseng to make us some legal documents for him so it would not be call kidnapping as you say and besides he is such a sweet thing please Zack can we please?" Aerith ask giving him the puppy eyes.

Zack look uneasy for a second not sure how things were going to work out, Put he figure that Cloud deserve a better life than the one that he was currently living and quickly made up his mind. "Fine we can take this little one with us back to Midgar put only if he agrees to come back with us." Satisfy with his answer she headed into the kitchen to eat some breakfast while Zack kept on sitting on the sofa with Cloud by his side waiting for the little blonde to wake up from his deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww! That was sooooo cute don't you think. Can you imagine a small Cloud calling Zack and Aerith Dad and Mom that would be soo KAWAIIIIIII! XD<strong>

**Anyway hope you like it please Review!**


	4. Towards a new life

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Moonsmile931 doesn't make herself responsible for anything that may be wrong on this Chapter. Enjoy! ;D**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong> Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Spiky…"

"Spiky wake up….."

"…noooooooooo give me five more minutes of sleep." Protested Cloud as he makes himself comftrabule again trying to snuggle closer to the warm that kept him from the cold air of Nibelhiem, He could feel the vibrations coming from Zack's chest as he started to laugh from the little act that he did a few minutes earlier.

"Oh no you don't, come on is time to wake up, you can't spend all day sleeping without eating nothing is unhealthy for your body especially if your body still growing up." Zack said as he stood up from the couch with Cloud on his arms earning him a loud whine from Cloud by the sudden cold air that have been expose to his skin in the process.

"Is it ok if I eat on the sofa?" Cloud asks trying to give Zack the so famous puppy eyes that he remember Aerith seeding him when she wanted to have her way.

"Sure no problem just make yourself comftrable while I get your food ok?" the black hair man said as he went to fetch some food for him in the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with some toasted breath and cook eggs.

Zack handed the plate to Cloud and as soon as the plate reach his hand the blonde boy didn't waste any time to begin to eat the food that have been giving to him. Zack sat beside the boy silently watching him as he quickly devours the food slowly waiting for the right moment to start a conversation.

Cloud noticing that he was being watch stops eating his food while giving a questioning face towards Zack. "Is there something on my face?" the blonde ask not understanding why Zack was staring at him for a long period.

"no."

"Then why are to staring at me for?" ask Cloud not really understanding what was going on through Zack's head and the black hair guy keep on staring at him like he was on a deep thought.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zack suddenly said.

"o-ok?" Cloud said nervously starting to feel a bit un easy by the look on Zack face.

"What happened yesterday when you went back home?" Cloud stir at this question, he had no idea if he should tell Zack about what had happened yesterday with the guy and all. Should he really trust him? Well so far he and Aerith had shown him nothing put kindness and love towards him. (Something that his mother would never have ever done for him.) And besides maybe he should tell Zack about him so he could protect him from that guy from last night, after all he didn't know if that guy still wanted to do does things to him as soon as he stood a step out of this room. With that thought Cloud quickly made up his mind and decided to tell Zack about everything that had happened, about the things he did to him, how he try to escape, about how the end up getting the wound on his arms, and also in all of that he end up telling him about the way that his mother had treated him for the last 7 years of his life.

A long all this Zack sat there listening to every word that he said taking every word very seriously. By the time he finally finish his story Zack had brought him into a warm hug "I'm sorry that all does bad things had happened to you, put I promise that now that I know this I won't let anything bad happen to you again." said Zack showing sincerity in his eyes.

His words cause Cloud to smile a little it really felt nice to know that someone worries about you. It was a knew feeling for Cloud put he was starting to getting used to that feeling. After a few minutes of silence between the two of them. Their silence was interrupted when the front door open as Aerith walk into the apartment. "Good I see that your finally awake." She says as she notice that Cloud is no longer a sleep. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt." Aerith ask as she takes a look at Cloud's bandages.

"I'm fine thank you for everything and no nothing seems to hurt at the moment." Cloud said as Aerith took a sit on the other side of the sofa.

"So have to ask him yet."

"No, I was actually waiting for you to come back so we could ask him together since you where the one that came up with the idea." Zack responded while Cloud look between the two of them really confuse about what they were saying. What was that they wanted to ask him about?

"What do you want to ask me about?" he ask no longer containing his curiosity. Zack and Aerith look at each other for a second before they switch their gaze towards the small blonde that was sitting between them.

"What do you think about leaving Nibelhiem to come with us to Midgar." The both of them said at the same time.

"w-what?"

"We mean that would you like to come with us to Midgar as your new family." Specify Aerith seen that the boy didn't quite catch what they say the first time.

Many feeling were passing through Cloud's mind as he thought of what he had been ask. His mother didn't wanted to be with him anymore so is not like he would have anywhere else to go and maybe living with Zack and Aerith wouldn't be so bad after all they have been so kind to him even when they only have known him for a day. So maybe it would be bad put only for the better for him, to find the place where he truly belongs. Making up his mind Cloud answer them with a nob and truly happy smile earing him to be crush between Aerith and Zack as they hug him fill with over joy.

* * *

><p><strong> The Next day<strong>

Finally putting the last bag inside the truck they were finally prepared to head on their journey back to Midgar. Zack being a member of Soldier have only been allowed to have a 2 day vacation before he was due to come back to work again. Put this didn't bother Cloud at all on the contrary the sooner the leave the village the better. Cloud didn't wanted to see his mother at all after everything that she had done to him. He just couldn't help but feel a stab against his chest every time he remembers the times he had spent with her. He didn't want to feel sad anymore so he decided that he didn't wanted to his mother ever again even though the loved that he had for her will always be there. He couldn't help put feel betray every time he thought of her.

A tapping noise that was made on the window that he have been laying against brought Cloud out of his thought as he look over to see on the other side and quickly brought the window shill down.

"Good morning ." Cloud said smiling sad at older guy he would miss him a lot after all he was always so kind to him when he needed his help.

"Good and last morning kiddo I heard that you finally decided to find a better family."

"…yeah"

"Well I'm going to admit that I'm gonna miss you hanging around my shop put is what makes you happy that matters." said as he took something out of his pocket and handed it over to Cloud.

Cloud look at the object that give him to see that it was a neckles with a small red sphere on it. "I promise your father that when you would have been older that I would have given this object to you put since your living the village I decided to give it to you now." The man said while Cloud put the object against his chest like it meant the world to him.

"Thank you I'm gonna miss you ." Cloud said with tiers ready about to fall out from his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss yah to put just remember be happy ok?"

"ok." Cloud said with a smile as he wave goodbye to that was already heading back to his shop.

"So are you ready for the big city of Midgar spiky?" Zack ask already on the driver's seat with the car on and ready to go. Cloud look at the neckles for another second before he look at Zack smiling he said.

"yeah I'm ready now."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Zack and Aerith are Cloud's knew Momma and Papa! How great is that. XD<strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Look forward to next chapter! Review?**


	5. Happy Birthday Cloud!

**A/N:Sorry for the delay chapter guys put I wanted to release this chapter when it was actually close to Cloud's birthday since that makes a lot of sense. Anyway I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I love to write it for you guys.**

**Happy Birthday Cloud! I wove you**

**I owned nothing!**

* * *

><p>6 Months have passed since Cloud had been adopted by Zack and Aerith. At first it became a problem since Tseng didn't wanted to help them because he didn't agree that taking a child without the mother's consent was the right thing to do. But he quickly changed his mind once he quickly learns the story and saw the marks that Cloud had on his body.<p>

Then after that everything went ok, the arrangement papers where sign and approved and finally Cloud officially became their adopted child. Cloud was very happy that he finally got the type of family that he had always wanted and Aerith and Zack got the missing child that they always wanted to have.

The first week was very difficult for Cloud to adjust to the new surroundings since he was somehow afraid that his mother found out that he had left the village and came to get him back with her. Cloud didn't wanted to go back to that place ever again and also he didn't want to be force to leave this new family that he had now he was quite happy with Zack and Aerith thank you very much. But quickly those fears began to fade away from Cloud's mind as the days passed by and his mind began to concentrate on his knew family and forget his bad past.

Since it was almost the end of school year Zack and Aerith decided to wait until the new school semester to sign Cloud up to school. Until the mean time Aerith began to buy a lot of books for Cloud to read.(Which he like to do that a lot by the way.) and began to give Cloud private lessons. She began to give him lessons about every subject that was giving on the years that he missed of school and surprisingly Cloud dominated every subject in just about 2 months. Aerith was very surprise at how much fast Cloud learn just by reading them a few times, put what can Cloud said about it. He was just so excited that he would finally get to go to school like the rest of the kids his same aged did and he wanted to learn as much as he could so he could make Zack and Aerith very proud of had spent as much time as he could reading books while he help Aerith in everything that she might need help in the house with.

Now 6 months have passed and it was almost the end of August and that also meant close to Cloud's birthday and Zack and Aerith decided to celebrate Cloud's birthday in a waterpark. Since it was almost the end of summer and also that this would have been Cloud's first time to be on a waterpark and Zack wanted to teach him how to swim.

Right now everyone in the house was busy Zack was putting their stuff on the trunk while Aerith was in the kitchen making some snacks to take along with them and Cloud was sitting on the kitchen table reading Frankenstein. But that was quickly ruined when a knock sound came from the front door. "Cloud sweetie would you answer the door I'm kind of busy to move right now." Aerith ask as she kept putting mustard on a slice of breath. "Ok mom." said Cloud has he put his book down and went to answer the door. Standing in front of the door Cloud open it to see who the person that was knocking on the other side. His face quickly lightens up with excitement when he notices the two figures that where on the other side. "Uncle Gen, Grandpa Angel I'm so glad you came." Cloud yell with joy has he launches himself to the man that had red hair and blue eyes.

After they embraces each other for a few minutes the man with red hair pull back Cloud and said. "Now now chikabo how many times have I told you to just call me Genesis saying Uncle Gen just makes me feel old." at this comment earn a mutter from behind that could be understand as. 'Well at least he didn't call you Grandpa.' From the black-hair guy that was behind him. "Oh…I'm sorry I was just so excited to see you again that I forgot about it..*cries* I didn't meant to… offend you or anything." Said Cloud while he look up to Genesis with Zack's famous puppy eyes that could make anyone do want they want if they want them to. 'Oh no not the puppy eyes.' Genesis said to himself on his mind as he release a defeat sigh. "Fine ok you win. You can call me Uncle Gen put not in public ok?" Genesis said earning a nob from Cloud. "Happy birthday Cloud we got this for you we hope you like it." Said Angeal as he gave him a red box with gold ribbons.

Looking down at the present that Genesis and Angeal gave him he blushes from embarrassment and mutter a 'thank you' and stood aside to let them in the house. If you all are wondering who these two people are then let's turn back a little and explains things to you all, ok.

You see after 4 weeks passes since Cloud had been adopted by Zack and Aerith to leave with them. Genesis had insisted in meeting this so call 'spiky' that Zack always kept talking about at work that had gotten his curiosity as well as Angeal's since he used to be his student he also wanted to know what this 'spiky' kid was to get Zack so excited since he came from his small vacation. So one day they were invited by Zack to have dinner at his house so they could finally meet the so 'spiky' or 'little chocobo' as Zack call him with such excitement.

At first when Genesis and Angeal met Cloud the blonde-hair boy was very shy to talk to them, always standing behind Zack to use him as a shield. But when Cloud learn that Angeal used to be Zack's mentor he quickly let go of Zack's leg and quickly headed over to Angeal and started to ask all kinds of question about how Zack used to be when he was younger. Which it wasn't a problem with Angeal since he like to talk about all those funny moments when Zacks was still a cadet. Since that day Cloud decided to call Angeal, Grandpa Angeal.

But for Genesis wasn't that hard to get along with Cloud since nobody other than himself the blonde-hair boy turn out to like the book 'Loveless' a lot put not the like that Genesis had but he like to read the book a lot. Since that night the both of them visit Cloud when they didn't had any missions or any paper work to do. Always bringing Cloud something that they thought he would like. Also Genesis without Zack or Aerith permission began to teach Cloud how to use a little bit of material so he could defend himself if something happen when he started to go to school. Since Cloud like Genesis a lot he decided to call him Uncle Gen since he like him a lot and also because he liked the reaction Genesis had every time he called him that *grins*. So that's how Cloud meet Angeal and Genesis who soon they started to feel like important people to him.

"So tell me Chikabo how old are you turning today." Genesis asks as he sat on the black leather couch with Angeal who already made himself at home. "Well…"Cloud stop for a second and began to count his little fingers until he got up to seven and Holden them up. "I'm going to be seven since tomorrow." The blonde-hair boy said as he smile cutely up to them. Suddenly the young boy was brought into a tight embrace from Genesis who couldn't take anymore cuteness and started to squeal. "OMG YOUR SOOO CUTEEEE CHIKABO." said Genesis as he hugs Cloud tighter by the minute.

"Hey let go of spiky before he dies for lack of air Genesis." Zack said as he enters the living room. Releasing a bit of his hold on Cloud Genesis turns away from Zack seen as the black-hair man was about to take Cloud away from him. "ah, ah, ah, get your own Cloud puppy this one is mine." At this Zack raise an eye brown in confusion while Angeal sat beside Genesis watching with amusement as his lover and student kept on arguing and Cloud well he decided to just sit still and wait until Aerith came to save the day.

"Excuse me put I'm afraid that I was the one who found him first." The black-hair man said as he grab Cloud's left arm and pull him towards him. "To bad now he's mine." Replied Genesis as he pull Cloud back to him.

"Let him go."

"No you let him go."

"Genesis let go of his arm you're hurting him."

"That's because you won't let go of him."

"I can say the same thing about you now let him go."

"**That's enough both of you let him go before you split him into two**." Said Aerith as she came from the kitchen already finish making everybody's snacks. Hearing the command voice that came from Aerith the both of them quickly let go of Cloud's arms you may not know it but is was best to be on Aerith's good side cause once she was mad at you she could make your life a living hell.

Cloud quickly seen his chance to escape got off from Genesis lap and run to hide behind Aerith knowing that at least she would protect him when Zack and Genesis where acting strange. "We should probably leave now before the waterpark open." finally said Angeal as he stood up from the couch and headed to the front door. "ok we'll go now and stand on the waiting line before it gets crowded. Do you want to come along with Angeal and I chikabo?" the red-headed ask while Cloud shock his head. "No I'll go with mom and …daddy but I'll see you there ok Uncle Gen?" Cloud responded with a little blush on his cheeks still feeling a bit embarrassment to called Zack daddy. Genesis nodded in response and said a quick good bye to Zack and Aerith before he went after Angeal. "We should probably go ourselves come on the car already on in the garage." said Zack as Cloud and Aerith follow after him into the garage.

After a 20 minute drive on the road they finally arrive into the waterpark and it already look like it was open seen that people where already buying their tickets to get inside. Cloud heart was beating faster as they walk closer to the place. He could already hear waters shuffling around and people screaming with excitement. Not knowing why he suddenly was feeling scared Cloud walk closer to Zack and took his left arm not wanting to go through this anymore. Sensing Cloud's fear Zack lifted the blonde-hair boy up and hugged him closer to him as he mutter. "Is ok spiky there's nothing to fear about I'm here to protect you if anything happens ok." Look back to see Zack's blue eyes Cloud nodded and rested his head on Zack's shoulder as the pair walk over to where Angeal and Genesis where already standing already holding the tickets that they needed to get in.

"Is he ok?" Genesis asks as he looks worriedly at Cloud. "Yeah he's just a bit nervous since this is his first time here." Aerith responded to Genesis question. Genesis grins in response and walks over to Cloud and takes him away from Zack's arms. "Come one chikabo don't look so down is your birthday you're supposed to be smiling come on give me a smile." Cloud looks up at the red-air man and couldn't help put start giggling at how silly Genesis voice sounded when he spoke. "Eh that's the smile you should be always having now how about we go inside there and have some fun and if you want I can push daddy Zack on the pool when he's not looking if you want." Genesis said receiving a _'hey why do I have to be the one to be push into the pool_.' Put he ignore it as if Zack didn't say anything and started to walk inside the waterpark along with Angeal after they show their tickets.

After settling their stuff in one of the tables that where close to the pool Genesis decided to lay down in one of the long chairs under the sun to tan his skin while he peacefully read his favorite book Loveless. Angeal not so far from his lover was taking an afternoon nap as he also lay under the sun to tan his skin as well. Aerith sat on one of the chair tables as she watches from not so far as Zack was trying to get Cloud into the water.

"Come on in spiky the water is not that cold." Zack said as sat there on the water watching as Cloud put his knees closer to his chest. "I don't want to go in if that means I have to take my shirt of." responded Cloud as he back away a little. **'Oh right he's afraid that people might see his scars**.' Zack thought and swam closer to where Cloud. "Is ok Cloud you can keep the shirt on if you want nobody's making you do anything ok? Now come one here and let me pull you inside the pool so I can teached you how to swim in the water." Said Zack as he stretches his arms for Cloud. The blonde-hair boy look at Zack and hesitated before he moves forward and gets into the pool with Zack still holding him so he wouldn't drown. "You lie Zack the water is really cold." Wines Cloud as he was trying to get out of the pool again put couldn't since Zack's grip was strong and wouldn't let him go.

"It will get warmer if you stay in it for a while spiky now stop moving and try to relax your body and let yourself float." The black-hair man said as Cloud look back at him with a questioned face but said nothing about it and did exactly what Zack told him to do. "Good you're doing great Cloud now I'm going to let go ok? Don't move just let your body relax." Zack said as he step back slowly and gave a mental cheer to see that Cloud manage to make himself float on his first try. "Nice work spiky you're doing great so far now turn around and let your body float like before but with your eyes looking at me ok." Zack said as Cloud did as what he had been told too and turn around and started to float the way Zack told him to. "Good now move your arms and feet back and forward and try to swim towards me." Said Zack as he took a few steps backwards.

With his heart bounding really fast Cloud took a deep breath before he started to move his arms and feet back and forward and began to swim towards Zack. "**COME ON CHIKABO YOU CAN DO IT**." Cheer Genesis as he already stop reading his beloved Loveless so he could watch how Cloud learn how to swim. "I believed in you Cloud. You can do this." Aerith also cheer for her baby Cloud she already knew that Cloud would learn how to swim in his first try after all he is a fast learner. Angeal gave a silent cheer for Cloud on his sleep put didn't bother to wake up.

"Come on Cloud I got you just a little more." Zack said as he smiles gently at his baby boy feeling an amount of joy and proudness that he felt for Cloud at the moment. After a few more seconds Cloud finally manage to swim towards Zack feeling very happy and content with himself Cloud look up to Zack and shouted. "Daddy did you see that I did it daddy I did it." While he said this he was grinning ear to ear that almost look like it could break his face. Pulling Cloud closer to him Zack smiles gently down to him. "Yes you did I'm so proud of you my little chocobo." Aerith sat there while she took out her camera from her purse and took the picture of the wonderful scene between a dad and a son could ever had.

_**Later that day**_.

After Zack finish giving Cloud his swimming lessons they spent the rest of the day enjoying the slides and tried to get on in every ride. Cloud was having so much fun that he didn't wanted the fun to end. But just like the sun rises it always has to come down and after they finally left the water park they went back to Zack's and Aerith's house to celebrate the last part that must be done before the end of the day.

Standing in one of the high kitchen seats Cloud look at everybody that stood around him and then looked at the object that was in front of him. It was a cake on a shape of a head of a chocobo it had yellow color feathers and blue eyes just like Cloud's it had 7 candles on each side to indicated how much Cloud was turning this year. The blonde-hair boy began to blush from embarrassment as everyone in the world began to sing the happy birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Clooooouuuuddd *Z:CloOOUUDDYYYY!* Happy birthday to you." At the end of the song everyone was clapping with cheer and joy and Cloud couldn't be any happier than this. "Make a wish Cloud." Said Aerith as she got her camera ready to take a photo when Cloud blew the candles.

Cloud looked thoughtful for a second before he made up his mind. _**'I wish that this happiness would not be taking away from me.'**_ he said in his mind and blew them out while making his wish. "So what did you wish for Chikabo?" ask Genesis as he sat himself beside Cloud. "Can't tell you or else it won't come true." He responded with a smile. "Ok who wants to eat cake." Aerith ask as she was already cutting the cake to hand over to everyone in the room. "I DO!" Shouted Zack with excitement he always had a thing for cake. Everyone in the room just laugh at Zack's reaction already knowing that he would do that.

Later after the finish eating some cake they move into the living room where they decided to watched some movies and relax. After the movie was done Genesis and Angeal said their goodbyes saying that they had to get back to work and gave their goodnight kisses to Cloud who was already sleeping between Aerith and Zack.

Carrying Cloud up to his room Zack lay him down on his bed carefully not to wake him up and pull up his blue sheets over him to kept him warm. When he was done he kiss Cloud forehead and said. "Goodnight Cloud sweet dreams." Aerith stood beside him as the both of them look at the little angel that they had managed to find 6 months ago. "Goodnight mommy daddy I wove you." Murmured Cloud sleepy. "We loved you to Cloud." The both of them said as they turn around to leave the room not wanting to wake up Cloud from his sweet dreams that he was going to have that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! That last part almost made me cry =') anyway I hope you guys like it. Until next chapter moonsmile signing out.<strong>

**Please review and tell me if you like it.**


	6. First day of schoolprotect your hapines

The breeze of the morning flow softly through the streets making the morning more cold than it usually was. As the sun's light rise up into the sky children were already making their way to the big building they called school. Probably you may all be wondering why is all this talk about? Then I'll tell you, you see today is Cloud's first day to go to school and the boy couldn't have been any happier that he already was.

Aerith was positive than the blonde-boy would get along well with the other children since Cloud seem to always get on everyone's good side so she wasn't worry that if he might get bully by some of the other children in the mean time. Zack unfortualy couldn't come see Cloud off since he was away on a big mission and was due to come back on a month. But that didn't stop the Soldier to at least called the blonde boy early in the morning to wish him good luck and to do his best. Cloud was so happy about that even though he didn't felt scare and all….well maybe just a little put that was typical for him since this was going to be his first time going to school. A dream that he had been dreaming since he was five or was it four… well he didn't knew but couldn't make himself care at the moment as he stare at the brown door that was going to be his classroom.

Cloud gulp a little as he look over his shoulder to stare at Aerith with his big blue-eyes not knowing how he should react about all f this. Sensing Cloud's stare the brown-hair woman kneel next to the blonde boy and brought him into a big-warm hug. "Now remember all the things that we learn together during this few months and if someone his bulling you and calling you names make sure-" "To tell the teacher I know that mom, how could I forget with how many times you reminded me this week." Cloud finish the sentence for before she could already having this conversation since last week. Aerith just look at him with an amusement smile and grin down at him. "Ah, but you forgot the most important one." Aerith lean down to kiss Cloud's forehead and stood up to look down to a blushing Cloud looking at her with wide eyes. This reaction only cause her to laugh. "Remember to always be yourself and never stop smiling ok?" Cloud look up to his mother with a confuse face not really understanding the meaning behind her words but smile up to her never the less. "Don't worry mom I'll make sure to make you proud of me." the blonde boy said with determination shining brightly on his blue-eyes. Aerith nodded in response and hug Cloud one last time before she said goodbye and left leaving Cloud alone put still mentally ready to go through with it.

Cloud took a deep breath to try and calm himself as he felt that he was about to explode from the nervousness that was forming inside his stomach and it actually that seem to work a little since he felt himself calm down a little and felt himself ready so he open the room and walk inside the room where they where a lot of students already seated on their desks some talking to their friends to catch up, others where reading books and minded their business, or the few others who seem to be dozing off on their desk looking like they didn't have a decent sleep last night. "Oh you must be the new student they told me was coming today." the voice of a gentle woman brought Cloud out of his thoughts has look at the person that was speaking to him. Cloud had to admitted to himself than the woman look almost beautiful as Aerith put wasn't close enough like Aerith was. She had dark-brown hair that was tying up as a pony tail and have this big golden eyes that almost seem like if they where glowing if it wasn't for the glasses that she was wearing at the moment. The brown' hair woman smile down to him and continue talking." Well let me introduce my self my name is I'll be your knew teacher until the end of the school year." at this Cloud smile up to her already feeling that he could at least trust this women a little since she seem so nice and gentle.

turn around to the rest of the students. "Attention class I want you all your eyes on here for a second… Let me introduce to you children our newest member of our class Cloud A. Fair he transfer from another place so please be gentle with him." she turn around to Cloud. "Would you like to say a few things about yourself before we began class?" Cloud look at her nervously but nodded none the less. He look around the room to see that every student in the classroom was looking at with curiosity or blank faces. But not with looks of disgust or glares like he expected them to look at him.

The boy took a deep breath like last time so he could control his nervousness and started to speak. "H-Hello everyone my names Cloud A. Fair and I'm knew here as you might already notice." at this a few students laugh at his little attempt to make a joke witch made Cloud feel a little bit at ease. "I hope than I can get a long with everyone and get along with each other until next year." Cloud said as he smile brightly at the students that where in front of him.

After a few seconds the classroom became full with the sounds of squeals and yelling saying 'OMG HE'S SOOO CUTTEEE!' from all the girls in the classroom. At this reaction Cloud quickly look down blushing like a tomato not expecting to receive this kind of reaction from anyone in the class. This reaction only cause for the girls to squeal even louder and say 'AWW he's blushing! So cute.' Cloud felt himself like he was about to pass out from all the embarrassment. But thankfully silence them and told Cloud to sit down to the desk that was beside the window witch the blonde-boy didn't waste any time and head over to the desk and sat down and look around him. So far anyone wasn't looking at him bad well that is from the girls of the classroom but it look like the glares where starting to become active from the boys side and actually he couldn't blame them since he was weak and little. But Cloud knew that if he wanted to have their respect and friendship he have to prove himself that he wasn't cute and weak only and he was preparate for that he was sure of it. Tuning his attention to Cloud got out his note books from his book bag and started to write down everything that the teacher was writing down on the board while trying to listen to every single word the teacher was saying not wanting to miss anything on the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time =D (SO HUNGRY RIGHT NOW…NO! MUST KEPT WRITING =(<strong>

Its was lunch break and everyone in the cafeteria was making a line to wait for their turn to pick their lunch. Cloud already having the lunch that Aerith preparate for him went to look for a table to sit in but every single table seem full in the room and Cloud didn't knew where he could sit and eat his lunch at.

"Hey Cloud-kun over here come sit and sit with us." said a voice of a girl. Cloud turn around and headed their way and sat next to the girl that called him. She had black hair and brown eyes she was smiling at Cloud the entire time she stare at him. "Thank you for letting me seat with you guys. If I may be honest I thought I may have to used drastic measures and sit on the floor or something." said Cloud as he made another joke trying to make everyone in the table laugh witch thankfully they did. Thank god. If you're wondering why Cloud is acting this way his because he became used to behave like this since Zack made a habit to make a contest with Cloud to see who could make the most funniest joke every time he was at home. Somehow because of this Cloud made it a habit of him to make jokes every time he was nervous to made himself feel better and to remind himself than even if he couldn't see him but to know that Zack was always with him no matter where he went.

"Hahahaha you're funny for being little and cute =3 anyway let me introduce you to the gang. This guy over here with a grunch face is Squall Leonheart he may look mad but that's how he's" as the girl finish talking he turn to glare at her. "It's Leon my name is Leon not Squall how many time do I have to tell you that Yuffie." the girl….I mean Yuffie just grin evilly at him for a moment before she ignore him and continue talking. "Aaaanyway this blonde guy over is Tidus he may seem like a friendly person but if you get on his bad side you better wish you where dead." yuffie said as Tidus gives some dumps up and grin at Cloud. "Nice to meet you Spiky hope you like the school so far." the blonde boy ask him. Cloud nodded happily and responded. "better that I expected it to be that's for sure." at that the two of the blonde's laugh for no particular reason somehow feeling that the two of them would get a long just fine.

Yuffie cough a few times in other to get Cloud's attention and continue to introduce everyone else. "This one over here is Yuna she's a very gentle and kind person put make sure you don't fall in love with her since Tidus already has a crush on her." Yuffie said wickedly. "WHAT I DO NOT!." yell Tidus as he blushed madly. This only cause Yuffie grin to spread even bigger if that was even possible. "Says the one who says it while his face turns red! Hahahah Tidus and Yuna sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.-" "I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU YUFFIE COME HERE." said Tidus as he chase after Yuffie who kept on singing while running away from him. Back at the table everyone was laughing even Yuna who was still blushing a little because of the embarrassment.

Cloud look around the table and couldn't help but smile with hapiness…. Looks like he manage to make some knew friends who didn't hate him because from what he was. The blonde was so happy he didn't notice the tears that where falling down from his big blue eyes. " Hey! Are you alright spiky? Why you crying." ask a worried voice of Tidus as everyone in the table was looking at Cloud with concern faces man even Leon was looking at him with corner on his eyes. Cloud shook his head to dry the tears and smile up to them. "It's nothing I'm just happy that you guys want to be friends with me that's all." at this response everyone smile happily back at him and responded with a 'No problem Blondie.' From Yuffie or a 'Is nice to make new friends every one and then.' from Tidus a respectful nob from Leon and a 'I'm happy that your glad to become friends with us Cloud.' from Yuna and because of this words that everyone said to him Cloud felt that another part of him that felt empty just became full with pure happiness knowing that not everybody hated him or despise him. Yeah Cloud Strife manage to make his first and true friends that he hope would be forever.

* * *

><p><strong>End of school Cloud's house.<strong>

Opening and closing the door behind him Cloud said 'I'm home." and made his way into the kitchen only to find a trash kitchen that look like a hurricane came inside the house. '_what the heck happened?'_ Cloud thought as he walk further into the kitchen carefully trying not to step into the broken plates. "Mom? Mom where are you?" the blonde boy called for Aerith as he check around the kitchen put stop quickly as he saw a shadow passes by from they way he came from. Thinking that it was Aerith Cloud walk back to the leaving room somehow feeling a bad feeling in his heart. "Mom? Is that you." as Cloud walk into the living room the stared at shock at the two man in black who where standing there looking at Cloud with cold expresions as they pointed their guns at Cloud.

They had black mask on so the blonde boy couldn't make out who they were or what do they wanted here. **"MOOOMMYYY!** But all of his question where answer as he look at the knock out Aerith that was on one of the mans shoulders. "Shit the brats already know what happen here what are we going to do jack?" ask the one that was caring Aerith. The other man in black step forward while he reload his gun and press it against Cloud's forehead. "Easy we kill him." the man said as Cloud's eyes whine with fear. Is this it? What this how everything's going to end? Was this how he was going to die? Those thoughts ran through his mind as he stare at the gun that was press on his forehead. "Sorry kid no hard feelings." the man said as he started to press the trigger slowly wanting to see the fear in Cloud's eyes before he pull completely.

He was scared. He was so scared. He didn't wanted to die! He just got the finally he always wanted to only lose it like this. He was scared! He wanted to see Zack. He needed Zack if he was here he could have made everything better and save him and Aerith from the black man…'_Daddy please forgive me for not being strong enough to protect mom._' Cloud though as tiers run down from his eyes. He was doom to be alone without a father or a mother to love him and care for him. He was right since the beginning….he didn't deserve any happiness…it was to good to be true.

_"**Search for your light**_." said a gentle voice of a man in Cloud's mind. '_What?_' Cloud though confuse there was a pause before the voice began to speak again. '**_Search the light in your heart my son and protect the things that are dear to you._**' said the voice of the man. Cloud couldn't understand what was happening or who was the person that that talking to him he felt like he was going to faint. '**_Close your eyes Cloud and search for your light_**.' commanded the voice of the man and that was what Cloud did.

As Cloud close his eyes he started to remember the first time he met Zack and Aerith and the fun time the spent together during that day. Or the day of his birthday where he spent the most wonderful birthday as Zack Aerith ,Granpa Angeal, and Uncle Gen sang to him the happy birthday song making him smile from joy and happiness. He wanted to have more times like this…He….He…wanted to protect them all of them. For the things that they had done for him so far. He wanted to protect his family…_'No…..I'll protect my family even if it cost me my life.'_ Cloud though determent as he open his eyes stare up to the man with pure determination.

The man seen this fast change couldn't help but be amuse. "Ah what is it does the little baby want to act hero and save his mommy is that what you want?" the mask said as he laugh madly. The blonde-boy only gave him a blank stare as he look at the man in the eyes. "You, I warn you to put my mother down and leave this place and never return or else I will make you guys regret for what you have done so far." Cloud said as he spoke with a dark voice that didn't sound like a 7 year old. "oh? Is that a threat? don't think so high of yourself little bastard I'll kill you."said the man with the mask with a yell as he quickly press the trigger.

In the middle of all of this Aerith had woken up from her sleep only to stare as the mask man pointed the gun at Cloud and ready to shout. "CCLOOOOUUUUDDD NOOOOOOOOOOOO." the brown-hair woman yell her lungs out as she watch in horror as her little baby was about to be kill. The only thing after that was a sound of a bang coming out from the gun and then pure silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Few finally finish ^.^' I'm sorry if the update was a little to late. Is just that my microsof word got block out and I didn't have anything else to make sure there are not many mistakes in the chapters, well anyway since I got a new one I'm all ready to go back again so the updates may be more frequently from now on yeah woohooo.<strong>

**Anyways hope you enjoy it please review =D**


End file.
